juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 4tel-Finale 3 4 - Cashisclay vs. Gio (prod. by Beatjunkie Rato)
Beschreibung Fb: Facebook.com/cashisclay94 Video: Facebook.com/kmovieart Gastpart Joe-L: Facebook.com/JoeLMusic93 Gastpart Petschino: Facebook.com/Petschino Mix&Master: Facebook.com/MakkatBeats und deine crew jagt mir noch immer keine angst ein denn du schlägst deinen ach so talentierten kleinen bruder mit paar kindergartenpunchlines hast zur sicherheit noch seinen mix plus video zerstört und nennst das faires battle aber bringst nur bitchmoves wie diverse und du dachtest ich würde hier doubletimerap bringen aber wozu du hundesohn so offbeat wie du flowst hol ich den punkt auch so mich battlen bleibt ein wunschtraum es gibt schellen in den mundraum und dir falln die zähne aus der fresse wie die glubschaugen ausser ein paar inhaltslosen nomenreimen kannst du nichts 1000 konstruierte silben ohne einen punch der trifft wenn ich erfind dass plexxi t-jeys schwester fickt und das 2 punkte wert ist will ich 20 wenn ich sag dass gio hässlich ist du fickfehler das hier ist wie jeanshemd gegen schlangenleder fiat gegen tiefgelegten panamera während ich mein album schreib verkauft gio in spielotheken straßenfeger ey statt dich zu battlen ruf ich lieber einen kammerjäger selbst wenn du gewinnst wird das nichts an deinem dasein ändern trotz der millionen klicks hängst du weiter ab vor arbeitsämtern ey du vom pech geplagte drecksvisage willst wenn du gewinnst statt deinem preisgeld lieber essensmarken (cash zu haben) check mal deinen messenger klar kennst du ne jessica doch mir wär das genauso peinlich wenn meine affäre meine schwester war auch wenn sie aus geldnot gummis und die pille mieden kein problem in ihrem alter kann man keine kinder kriegen doch ab ihrem 13. bereitet sie dir echte sorgen du denkst sie wär schwanger doch sie ist aus frust nur fett geworden gio stellte sich drauf ein paar jahre keinen sex zu haben doch zum glück kam seine mutter zeitgleich in die wechseljahre nuttensohn doch du stellst es da als wär das deine rache denn jetzt kannst du sagen es gibt ne frau die wir beide hatten punchlinerap bei dir ist jede textphrase sinnlos ey du peppnase tanzt unter meiner deine gasthook gegen winin war raptechnisch eine unfassbare katastrophe stundenlang hat mete deine spuren auf den takt geschoben töte dich mit punches hab ein riesenrepertoire du stehst zuhause vor dem spiegel und schreist gio ist ein star finanzierst dich schwarz durch youtubeklicks musst tausende parts schreiben plus anträge auf hartz weil du zu faul bist zum arbeiten sagst den gig in leipzig ab aus angst davor dass dich jannix sieht denn du hast seit längerem ne Affäre mit vitality ihr kifft mehr als ihr mucke macht nutte was investiert die kohle in Drogen die weder du noch deine mutter habt dummer spast selbst casa hat dir geld geliehn ich fragte dich ob du zum hdf dreh kommst doch gio hing auf extacy in westberlin mit junkies die ihr leben für paar nasen geben auch du musst für patte jeden abend an der straße stehn lutschst für den konsum sogar am stadtrand fette schwänze geht für nadeln durchs feuer wie waldbrandrettungskräfte Kategorie:Videos